Happy Snow
by wingedmercury
Summary: Sakura and Sasuke try—and fail—to come up with the perfect baby name. Pure SasuSaku fluffy goodness! Prize fic for xFlawed Imperfectionx


Title: Happy Snow

Sakura and Sasuke try—and fail—to come up with a bad-ass baby name. Pure SasuSaku fluffy goodness! Prize fic for xFlawed Imperfectionx

Prompt: Characters: Sasuke & Sakura. Genre: Romance. In-character, Canon/PostCanon (whatever, just not AU), FLUFF.

_You want fluff…you got fluff…!_

* * *

><p>Despite the chill of the spring day, Sakura was sweating heavily. She leaned her back against the cool bark of a cherry blossom tree and sighed.<p>

"Are you feeling okay?" Sasuke asked, a bit too anxiously.

"Sasuke. I'm pregnant, not dying from a terminal illness. You don't have to ask how I'm doing every five fucking seconds."

"Hn."

"If you say 'Hn' one more time, so help me Kami, I'll break your nose."

Sasuke smirked at this. "You would…if the baby wasn't throwing your chakra for a loop."

Sakura growled low in her throat. "Do you want me to test that theory, or are you going to _apologize?"_

Sasuke mumbled something unintelligible.

"One more time, _darling,"_ Sakura ground out between her clenched teeth.

"Sorry!" Sasuke spat, wisely valuing his life.

Sakura leaned back against the cherry tree and closed her eyes. "That's what I thought." Then she had to smile, because she knew it was just the hormones hijacking her body that made her violent—or at least, more violent than _usual._ She sighed. She supposed it wasn't Sasuke's fault that the baby was completely wrecking her chakra system. But. It _was_ his fault for being an arse about it. "If you're really sorry—" Sakura began.

"I'll rub your feet," the Uchiha muttered, knowing what his wife was going to say before she said it.

"You know," Sakura ventured between purrs as Sasuke massaged her aching feet, "you're a much nicer person now that we're married."

His fingers paused on her soles as turned his head towards Sakura. It was a bird-like motion, and Sakura mused that had Sasuke not been blind, he probably would have stared incredulously at her.

"Who said you could stop?" Sakura commanded imperiously.

Sasuke continued the massage and Sakura grinned like a feral cat.

"You're wrong," Sasuke suddenly stated.

Sakura blinked. "Meh?"

"I've become a lot nicer since you became _pregnant_."

Sakura tapped her lower lip. "Well, guess I'll have to have more of your children then," she commented drolly. "Oh, don't look that hopeful, I was joking! Having an alien life form gestating inside of my womb, making me pee every five minutes, giving me back-aches and ruining the arches in my feet—"

"It's not an alien life form," he huffed. "You make it sound like a horror movie."

"Listen. The day you have a parasite sucking out all of your chakra and physical matter, _then _you can start talking to me about what's a horror movie and what isn't."

"Hn." Sasuke nudged her side, and Sakura obligingly let him massage her lower back. "Actually…Sakura…there was this one time, at Orochimaru's—"

"Stop right there. The stories that start like that never end well. And besides, you already told me how he stuck a chakra parasite in your gut when he was bored. No need to repeat."

Sasuke exhaled sharply. "A little sympathy?"

"No."

"Hn." Sasuke continued to massage in silence.

Finally, Sakura ventured, "So. Names."

"Names?"

"Well, just one name, really. For the baby." Sakura bit her lower lip; this had always been a touchy subject. But seeing as how the fetus (aka, the alien life form) in her stomach was almost nine months old, it was time to start talking. "Do you…want to name it after…anyone?" Sakura all but squeaked. She leaned back against the tree and took Sasuke's hands in hers.

"Your hands are freezing," Sakura remarked when Sasuke didn't respond.

"Your hands are burning," Sasuke snapped waspishly.

Sakura winced. Maybe she had brought up the whole baby naming thing a bit too early? Oh dear. "Sasuke-kun," Sakura began slowly, "I just…if you wanted to…you can name the baby. After whomever…you want. Only if you want to! I mean, naming babies, maybe you aren't in to that, it was silly of me to bring it up, you know what—"

"Thank you," Sasuke breathed.

Sakura took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. "Yeah. No worries!" _Just don't name the baby after Madara and everything will be hunky dory!_

"You don't…want to name it after your parents?"

"Sasuke-kun…I—"

"Because…you could…if you wanted…?" Sasuke replied haltingly.

Now it was Sakura's turn to sigh. "I'll call dibs on the second born."

"You mean…you _will_ have more babies?"

"Stay on topic, man! Can we deal with the one we already have…er…are going to have!" Sakura huffed. "Don't tell me you hadn't thought of any names. What are we supposed to do, call her 'Critter X' until we cook up a name?"

"Wait. Her?"

"…." Sakura blinked at her husband. "Oh! Silly me, I'm going out of order! This is why I was thinking about baby names in the first place! You see, I went to the hospital and found out the gender—by accident! I know, you wanted it to be a surprise, but I was going through my file and—"

"It's a girl." Sasuke's face was split in a shit eating grin, which made Sakura giggle.

"Damn straight it's a girl! So…if you wanted to name her…after your mother…" Sasuke's grin faded, and Sakura cursed herself for ruining the mood. "Or not, Sasuke-kun! Maybe there's another—"

"I think we should start over."

Sakura raised an eyebrow. "Sasuke-kun? We're almost at nine months. I can't exactly start over, you know? She's already here," Sakura remarked, poking at her big fat belly.

"Sakura. No. I mean, obviously…" Sasuke exhaled sharply out of the corner of his mouth; the silk scarf covering his blind eyes ruffled in the rush of air. "The name. I want to start with a new name."

"Oh," Sakura said after a long pause. "Ok. Well, you get to choose something then; but I get veto power."

"Veto power?"

"Hells yeah! I don't want you picking out some butt ugly name! You want our child to get teased if…"

Sasuke crossed his arms over his chest. "I have excellent taste."

"Of course you do, dear." Oh boy. Kiba had recently let Sasuke name a litter of puppies at the Inuzuka compound, and the names…well, it had not been a pretty sight. There was a whole generation of ninja pups that were going to be teased for their lame-ass names for the rest of their doggy lives. "Let's…find a name we can both agree on! A name that isn't after anyone, but points to the future! Cha!"

"Cha."

"Are you mocking my 'cha?'" Sakura called indignantly.

"Hn."

"Hn?" Sakura echoed.

"Hn."

"Gah! Sasuke-kun! Do you have any names that you like? You know…for a girl?"

"Something beautiful…but deadly," Sasuke muttered under his breath. "How about Midoriko?"

"Too common. Everyone is naming their kid Midoriko these days."

"Hn. Fine. How about…Aoi?"

"Ok, so far you've offered Midoriko, which is green, and Aoi, which means blue. You really want to name our kid after a crayola crayon?"

Sasuke frowned. "Fine. No colors, I get it. How about…Chika?" he offered, as a breeze blew down a curtain of cherry blossom, dusting them with petals.

"Scattered Blossoms…sounds depressing."

"Damn it Sakura! Do you want me to think of a name or not!"

Sakura grinned sheepishly. "Um…ok, something beautiful…but also deadly! A little bit bad-ass! Come on Sasuke, think of a bad-ass name!"

"Woman…" he grumbled. "Fine. How about…Tsukiko?"

"Moon child? That's supposed to be bad-ass?"

Sasuke crossed his arms again. "You know what, this is not as easy as it looks. You try thinking of a name!" he spat.

"Geez, calm down. Anyway," Sakura managed between giggles, "it's hard to take your vitriol seriously when you're covered head to toe in pink cherry blossom petals."

Sasuke grunted and dusted himself off. "Names?"

Sakura sighed. "Ok…how about…Chieko?"

"Child of Wisdom? That's supposed to be bad-ass?"

"Oh come on, Chieko beats Tsukiko any day! Tsukiko is a name for pussies!"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "Vetoed. Next?"

Sakura growled. "Geez, all right, all right! Everyone's a friggin' critic. Do you like…Eiko?"

"Child of Splendor? Um, no. Next?"

Sakura stifled the urge to whack Sasuke over the head. She said, in a pained voice, "What do you think of…Hotaru?"

Now, Sasuke began to chortle.

"What's so funny!" Sakura demanded.

"Firefly. You want to name our first born child…Firefly. Because fireflies are so. Damn. Gangster." He proceeded to laugh some more.

"Oh yeah! Mister smarty pants! Well let's just see how fucked up my chakra really is, 'cause you are doing down!" Sakura roared, throwing her weight against her idiot husband.

However Sasuke didn't want to punch, kick, or otherwise utilize Taijutsu against Sakura on account of the baby; and so, he resorted to something more underhanded. Tickling.

Just as Sakura was about to give him a horrible case of dead arm, he snaked his arm around her back and found an armpit.

It was all over from there. Sakura was hissing and laughing and trying to fend Sasuke off, but her bulky form made it hard for her to maneuver. Sasuke, despite his lack of sight, clearly had the advantage, and soon, Sakura was laughing hysterically.

Flailing wildly on the ground, she called, "Uncle! UNCLE! Sasuke, so help me Kami if you don't let me go —whahaha! I'll castrate you— hee hee hee!— and then you won't need to worry about more baby names! Whaaaaaaa!"

Suddenly, Sasuke stopped tickling her, even though he still had her pinned to the ground. A gust of wind whipped through the trees, showering the ground with pink. And then, soft white snow flakes started falling as well; a big fat one melted on the tip of Sakura's nose. "It's snowing," she gasped, still catching her breath.

"I know," Sasuke muttered, blindly looking up at the sky.

"How do you _know?_ You can't see!" Sakura shot back.

"Sakura. I'm a ninja. It's my job to know things."

That's it. Sasuke was going down. She took the moment he was distracted by the snow to heave herself off of the ground and tackle him. And then, _mister_ _know it all_ _Uchiha Sasuke_ was under attack! "Whahaha, you're mine, Sasukeeeeee!"

And then, uber serious Sasuke was giggling like a little girl. "Sakura! No!" he wheezed. "You promised—hahaha! You wouldn't—teeheehee! Tickle me in public! Aaaaah!"

"Suck it up, ninja face!" she chortled. "This is what you get for having such a stick up your butt! And if someone sees you, then you deserve it! Your reputation will be tarnished forever! Whahaha!"

Soon, Sakura and Sasuke devolved into a hopeless tangle of limbs, laughter, and tears. At a certain point, both ninja ran out of breath from so much hysterical laughter, and simply lay down on the cold ground, snow flakes dotting their skin.

Sakura wiped away her tears as she caught her breath. "I didn't think it would snow today," she mused. "It was so warm."

"It's been cold out. You're just freakishly warm," Sasuke countered.

"Pfffffffft."

"Hn."

"Hnnnnnnnnnnn," Sakura reiterated.

It was silent for a while; Sakura watched her breath frost in the air.

"You know—"

"I really like—"

"Snow," they finished together.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Sakura murmured.

"Yukiko."

"Shorten it to Yuki, and you have yourself a deal!" Sakura cried gleefully.

"Yuki," Sasuke repeated; and then, just because he liked the way it sounded, he whispered it again: "Yuki."

"Happy Snow. I think we got ourselves a name!" Sakura all but squealed.

"Sakura?"

"Hmmm?"

"Can we just…never tell her…that she got her name via an epic tickle war?"

Sakura smiled. "That was _never_ part of the deal."

"But I want the kids to think I'm bad-ass."

"Hmm. But bad-asses aren't ticklish…like this!"

"Aaaah! Sakura! Off! Nooooooooo!"

Sakura grinned as she pinned Sasuke to the ground. "The Cherry Blossom strikes again!" She then proceeded to tickle Sasuke until he was weeping once more from laughing so hard.

As she watched Sasuke lay gasping for air on the snowy ground, Sakura mused that Sasuke would be a good father. He just had to get over his serious-manly-man complex.

"Yuki," Sasuke finally mumbled.

"Meh?"

"Yuki. It's a good name," he repeated as he rose from the ground and dusted himself off. "Sakura?"

"Mmm."

"Because you're pregnant. I'm going to give you a ten second head start. And then…"

"Catch me if you can, Uchiha!" she shrieked as she sped away.

Sasuke smirked. "You're an Uchiha now too," he called after her. In a moment, they were running through the streets and almost bulldozed into a little old lady. Sakura ran in zig-zags, trying to elude her husband; but for all of his blindness, he was keeping pace with her all to easily. _Stupid bad-ass ninja skills, _Sakura thought mournfully as she forced her weak chakra into her feet and ran for her life.

He finally caught her by the front door to their house. But instead of tickling her mercilessly, he gathered her up in his arms and kissed her. "Sakura?" he managed as they both came up for air.

"Mmmm?"

"Thank you."

Sakura smiled and brushed at the snow flakes hanging in his hair. "For what?"

"For letting me choose the name."

"Silly. We chose it together. Now get inside before your nose freezes off and you ruin your good looks."

"Hn."

"Hnnnnnnnnnnn!"

"Hn."

Years later, when Yuki found out the origin of her name, she was appalled that her father—her serious, stoic, stately father—was also extremely ticklish. And unfortunately for Sasuke, this fact was used against him during many a sparing session, when he was prepared for jutsu, but not for the deadly efficacy of tickles. It was during these moments that Sasuke wished he had made Sakura swear an oath of secrecy about his Achilles' heal, but alas, it was not meant to be.

Sakura secretly thought that adding a little bit of silly to the Uchiha household could definitely be a good thing, lest all her children grow up to be brooding, gloomy mini-Sasukes. And when she watched their eldest child win sparring matches against her father using tickle-no-jutsu, and saw what was once a proud Uchiha Sasuke crumple to the ground in hysterical laughter, she knew she was right.

* * *

><p>an

_This fic was conceived of in the "Sing Like Me"/"Song of Aether" universe, though it doesn't have to be read that way:) It was nice writing some fluff, now that "Song of Aether" is taking a turn for the intense. Hope y'all liked it! And I apologize for what I hope was only slight OOC-ness!_

_Review please:)  
><em>


End file.
